1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communications terminal having an RF direct wakeup function capable of waking up independently by using an RF ID without performing a demodulation function, and a wakeup method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a wide variety of articles and products are displayed on display shelves or stands in large discount shops or department stores, and information regarding, or prices of corresponding goods may be displayed above or below goods displayed on the display shelves.
Such product information or prices may be printed on a slip of paper (provided on adhesive labels) or may be written on a slip of paper with a pen.
However, as for such a display method, when the goods displayed on the display stands are changed or the prices of goods are changed, a shop manager must replace the slip of paper (or adhesive labels) with information about and prices of goods marked thereon, while physically making a round of the display stands, which is considerably cumbersome and wastes manpower and time.
In particular, in case of large discount stores, since the prices of goods are frequently changed, it is difficult to quickly replace the slip of paper (adhesive labels) while making a round of the display stands.
In order to solve such a problem, a bi-directional wireless electronic information display device capable of transmitting and receiving a price of or information regarding a corresponding article according to a wireless communications scheme, such as infrared data association (IrDA), an RF communications scheme, or the like, may be used.
In general, the wireless electronic information display device may employ a wireless communications module for wireless communications and a liquid crystal display (LCD) module for displaying electronic information, and here, when a battery is employed to use the wireless communications module and the LCD module, since a power capacity of the battery is limited, the wireless communications module uses a sleep mode to lengthen a battery usage time. Namely, the wireless communications module repeatedly wakes up at a certain time to perform a predetermined operation.
As described above, in order to lengthen the battery usage time in the existing wireless communications module, a duration of the sleep mode may be lengthened, but since communications are not possible in the sleep mode, if the duration of the sleep mode is too long, it may be difficult to rapidly perform communications when necessary.